Communication network systems are comprised of a plurality of network module nodes wherein the modules interact to accomplish a task. Proper communication within the system requires each network node, i.e., device module, to be distinguished by a unique identifier. Typically, the distinguishing identifier is a network address, e.g., Media Access Control (MAC) address, Internet Protocol (IP) address, etc.
The network identifier is manually or automatically assigned to the network module. Manual assignment requires network personnel to associate the node identifier with the network code. Automatic assignment of node identifiers can be accomplished in various ways. A technique used with BOOTP-type protocols incorporates a resource table for associating serial numbers with node identifiers. The node, i.e., client, broadcasts an address request signal containing its serial number and a server responds with a node identifier. In an Ethernet network, the node broadcasts its MAC address with an address request. An IP address is returned as the node identifier. Other similar protocols such as DHCP-type, incorporate a sequence of characters associated with the node, and an IP address will be returned in response to the address request.
Problems occur when a network node having an identifier, e.g., MAC address, is removed or replaced because the network operating code must be modified to reflect the network identifier and address of the replacing node
This invention is directed to solving these and other problems.